Duamutef Nassor
, and white ;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace =Sandstorm Sanctuary, Desert Ocean Zone, Efrika |Current Residence =Sandstorm Sanctuary, Desert Ocean Zone, Efrika |Relatives =Unnamed Wife;Unnamed child |Affiliations =Sandstorm Arbiters |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends = |Foes =Anyone who trespasses in his home |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Pharaoh - formerly |Skills =Skilled w/ bladed staff |Abilities =Advanced combat |Powers =Sunamancy;Sand Armor - Genetic Ability |Weaponry =Bladed staff }} A kind and generous king betrayed by a magician he once called friend, Pharaoh Duamutef Nassor has since locked himself away in his temple, the Sandstorm Sanctuary. He now crushes all those who would dare defile his home. The strange sandstorm that now surrounds his home serves as an imposing obstacle to would-be explorers, and also seems to have stopped all those who live in the palace from physically aging... Physical Description A somewhat muscular lion who stands almost 6 feet tall, Duamutef has a fairly short snout with three whiskers on either side of his nose, fairly small and rounded ears, and a long, slender tail ending in a tuft of longer fur. Hus fur is primarily in color, with a white muzzle, chest and stomach, and the markings around his eyes, as well as his forearms, are in color. The tuft of hair at the end of his tail, as well as his mane, which is decorated with golden bands and reaches well past his shoulders, is in color, and his eyes are in color. History Much of this story was actually devised by Reens. The Wise King and the Serpent Magician Over one hundred years ago, the Sandstorm Sanctuary was the center of a desert kingdom ruled by Nassor, and the only known kingdom in the Desert Ocean Zone at that time. A kind and generous king, he was beloved by all his subjects, who often turned to him for wisdom. Nassor had a wife and child, and the child was to be the heir to the throne. A gift of two small, shiny stones was given to the child when he was born. A cobra magician by the name of Kheru, who claimed he was able to see into the future, was the most trusted confidant of Nassor, and the pharaoh would often come to him for answers that he himself did not know. But unbeknownst to Nassor, Kheru was treacherous, and desired the throne for himself. Betrayal One day, Rashidi-Oba, the creature who took care of the grand library, came to Nassor with troubling knowledge; in a dream, he had seen Kheru marching forward with an army of bewitched guards. This set the pharaoh on edge, and he grew worried for the safety of his people, and of his family; Rashidi's dreams were rarely wrong. So he decided to confront Kheru. When confronted, Kheru merely smiled and claimed that it was time for a change, stating that Nassor was too soft and kind to be a ruler, and claimed that he should rule instead, all the while assuring that the kingdom would be "in good hands"; he then sent Nassor's own guards, whom Kheru had bewitched, to attack the pharaoh. Shocked at the turn of events, Nassor had no choice but to defend himself or die, fighting off the guards but doing his utmost best to not slay any of them, for he saw in their eyes that they had no control of themselves. Furious now, Nassor attacked the traitorous magician, and the two fought savagely; while severely wounded, he managed to land a fatal blow on Kheru, who, in his dying breath, cursed the entire kingdom; people, crops, buildings, everything was turned to sand, which was kicked up into a raging storm. The only ones who were unaffected were Nassor, his wife and child, and Rashidi-Oba, but the librarian had been rendered catatonic by Kheru's magic. The grieving king took his wife and child and hid away, deep within the palace, where the sandstorm roared on around them. The Last Of His Joy, Stolen Even though Kheru had taken his kingdom and beloved subjects away from him, Nassor found solace knowing that he still had what was most precious to him; his wife and child, who was now about 8 years old. But it was not long before Nassor's wife fell ill, and, having no way to go out and find medicine for her, he had no choice but to watch her die; he held her in his arms until her last breath, and then he gave her a proper burial within the temple. But that would not be the last of his pain; as if the universe was taunting him, his only child was stolen away from him by a stranger. He had no time to even react to the kidnapping; it was as if the boy had vanished into thin air. In desperation, he searched every inch of the temple and its outer area, but found no trace of his son. Heartbroken, he retreated back into the heart of the temple; in his eyes, he had nothing left to live for, and would resign himself to making sure that nobody else ever entered his home. The Arrival of the Arbiters Abilities Being a lion, Nassor has superb eyesight, and is quite physically strong, as well, able to lift almost 250 lbs. over his head. He has sharp claws and teeth at his disposal, and can easily overwhelm weaker opponents in a close-quarters fight, and even knock them away if they are lightweight enough. He wields an ornate staff as a weapon as well, and this gives him a bit of extra reach in combat; the staff is topped with a double-ended blade styled to look a bit like a pair of golden wings, with a ruby embedded in the center of the "wings". Nassor is also quite a powerful Sunamancer, able to manifest armor out of sand to protect himself, conjure sandstorms to disorient, blind and even cut away at foes, and shoot concentrated blasts of sand much like a cannon. He is also able to coat his limbs in sharper, gritty sand, enhancing his melee attacks with the ability to rasp away at the foe's unprotected flesh without using his claws. Genetic Ability: Sand Armor A passive ability present in Nassor's entire family lineage, when his level of adrenaline reaches a certain point, he uses an external supply of sand, forming a layer of armor over the his body. The sandy coating is thicker around his weak points, essentially making a hit to any vital points on him nearly twice as difficult for someone to achieve. Resistances Nassor has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. He is quite durable, and this allows him to tank minor blows with ease and even weather somewhat stronger ones; his Sunamancy allows him to manifest shields and armor of condensed sand, absorbing moderately powerful physical blows. His sand allows him to somewhat nullify Fire-aligned techniques. Weaknesses Nassor has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. He isn't terribly fast, and his reflexes aren't anything special, allowing faster foes to run circles around him. Water-aligned attacks can ruin his sand. Friends and Foes Friends *'Sandstorm Arbiters' - **'Asenath the Scarab' - **'Nabile the Vulture' - **'Garai the Jackal' - **'Kamuzu the Crocodile' - **'Oubastet the Cat' - **'Sakhmet the Cat' - *'Rashidi-Oba' - A strange creature who has maintained the grand library of Nassor's palace for as long as the king had been around. He had been placed into stasis by Kheru's dark magic. Allies *'Sandstorm Arbiters' - **'Asenath the Scarab' - **'Nabile the Vulture' - **'Garai the Jackal' - **'Kamuzu the Crocodile' - **'Oubastet the Cat' - **'Sakhmet the Cat' - *'Rashidi-Oba' - A strange creature who has maintained the grand library of Nassor's palace for as long as the king had been around. He had been placed into stasis by Kheru's dark magic. Rivals Enemies *'Kheru the Cobra' - The traitorous magician who turned Nassor's own guards against him via magic, and then cursed the entire kingdom with his dying breath. *'Any trespassers' - Family *'Unnamed Wife' - *'Unnamed Child' - Romance Personality Once a kind and generous soul, Kheru's betrayal, the loss of his entire kingdom, and the loss of his own family has left Nassor bitter and introverted, loathing the thought of people stepping into his territory. While generally willing to let trespassers leave peacefully, he is ruthless to those who challenge him, and harshly punishes would-be treasure hunters. The only people he cares about are the Sandstorm Arbiters, who, oddly enough, he sees as his children, but perhaps this is because they were very young when they stumbled across the temple. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Felines Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Mancers Category:Sunamancers Category:Lawful Good Category:True Neutral Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Staff Category:Characters with Super-Strength Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Fathers